Kim Possible Shaolin Showdown
by xthedarkone
Summary: Kim and Ron are now in college and two of Ron's foes have teamed up and are after a great power! Now it's up to Kim and Ron along with the former Team Impossible to stop them!
1. Chapter 1 A Unity of two Evils

Authors Note: Hey there Fans and welcome to another one of my brain child's. Well this new fic isn't actually my own per-say. I have based this story on a picture on (http/ ) if you check this link it will give you an idea.

And don't worry I did ask ziwu for his consent and he said it was ok for me to go ahead and write it so all credit for the pic and really the idea of the story goes to him. Again it is one of my favourite pics being a big Ron fan and all.

The usually terms I don't own Kim possible nor any of the characters related. I also don't own the pic which belongs to ziwu of deviant art. I just like to tell stories.

Kim Possible

The College Years

Episode #5

Chapter 1

The unity of two evils

In the stormy mountains of English highlands a daunting medieval like castle shadows the hills as the whistling winds and the bolts of lightning crash all around, if someone wanted to make a horror movie this would be the place to go. On the inside laced within the confines of the corridors are streams of paintings portraits and statues of mans closest cousin that would make a certain blonde haired side-kick eeep. Theses touch light hallways lead to a huge chamber where a hoard of ninja monkeys are meditating while on a small stage in front of them a large figure in a black ninja KI the large man was reading two scrolls simultaneously as he held out one in front of his face with his hands and the other in his hairy monkey like feet.

Outside the castle footprints are heard stomping and towards the over looking towers over the monstrous building. The footsteps were slimy as they squelched closer to the building, as the huge gross figure reached the moot surrounding the castle it looked up and saw the huge draw bridge was up, it may have been an old means of keeping unwanted quest but it was defiantly effective.

Back inside the huge hall, the monkey man instinctively raised his head from the scrolls that had consumed most of his attention and looked over at one of his ninja "Let our new guest in will you please" The simian being asked with a haunting politeness in his English voice. The monkey did as he was told knowing that the sweet kind voice could get violent very quickly.

The huge wooden draw bridge lowered slowly to the monstrous slimy feet of the unknown visitor. The huge figure made its way into the sanctity of the huge stone castle and made its way through the haunting dimly lit corridors, observing the monkey related art work litter the hallways.

Soon the figure reached a giant room of stone pillars with monkey carvings etched into them. All of a sudden the creature was ambushed by a group of masked monkeys ninja, as they lunged down the toward it the large being it swung its huge slimy arms knocking them all away without effort. Another squad charged but were easily swept out of the intruder's way. As another wave made a charge a huge clap which echoed through the giant hall issued them to stop.

Confused the slimy giant looked around as a voice from the shadow issued to him "Gill I presume, I'm glad you could come. The place wasn't too hard to find was it?"

"The whole castle thing, not hard to miss" Gill replied sarcastically.

"Yes well I'm a lord after all. Lord Monty Fiske to be exact, but you may call me Monkeyfist!" Fiske proclaimed as he walked out through the shadows. Gill looked on at the monkey man and wasn't at all impressed.

"So what do you need me for? After those Monkey friends of yours broke me out of the genetics labs and left me that note to come here all I have is abuse!" Gill snapped which did not at all affect the half simian man.

"I needed to see if you were worth the effort for my ninja to help you escape. You see I have recently discovered the location of an ancient weapon, the Staff of the Monkey King, with this weapon I can increase my Mystical Monkey Power to unknown proposition! And Gill your going to help me!" Monkeyfist explained rising an eyebrow at the slimy monster. Gill looked on in surprise.

"And why would I do that?" The beast of camp wannaweep asked as the two freaks of nature stood there at each other. "Because…" Monkeyfist started "You will get to fight Ron Stoppable".

Gill stood there, the thought of getting back at Ron 'the squib' Stoppable, but another thought crept into his mind "I like that idea…." He said with an evil smirk rising on his face "…but why can't you handle it?" Monkeyfist was silent for a moment as he processed the question. "You see Gill, Ron and I are the only two people on earth capable of using the power of the staff. As long as he exists he will be a threat if he were to touch the staff he would attain the power it holds. I need you to take him out the picture…. Permanently!"

"And what do I get out of this little deal Fiske?" The monkey man stared at him for a while and smirked with a slyness of a maniac. "Apart from the fact you get to destroy that bumbling idiot I shall also give you whatever it is you want when I rule the world!"

The monster took to smiling along with Monkeyfist. "You got yourself a deal…..partner!" The two shared in a maniacal laugh as they echoed through the damp stone corridors and sent a shiver down any ears which picked up the crackling as the two monsters planned on how they are going to kill Ron Stoppable.


	2. The first Attack An old Reunion

Authors note: Hey there again sorry it's been a while since I updated but I didn't know where to take the story so I took a break read some fics and hoped to find some inspiration, did I? Well find out and read.

One other thing, Could someone please tell me what a flame is. I have seen some stories that asked for NO FLAMES and I don't even know what they are and if there a bad thing, so if someone could tell me in a review I will be most grateful, enjoy.

Chapter 2

The First attack

An old reunion

It was a beautiful spring day on the campus of Middleton college in the courtyard as a blonde haired young man with his chocolate brown eyes examining the wonderful gardens, he still couldn't believe he made it into the college, he was certain it was his extra credit helping his long time friend and girlfriend save the world that got him in but she convinced him that it was his skills that made him good enough, just one of the advantages of having a ten tear old super genius as a friend, Wade really helped him pace out his studying. He was much smarter then he gave himself credit for it was just that with the failing of high school the young man was certain he would be working at Bueno Nacho right now.

Ron Stoppable continued to admire the courtyard in wait. He had long since ditched his famed red jersey and cargo pant combo mainly because his significant other decided she wanted it for a night top, she always liked the idea of sleeping with him and since they were yet to even cuddle in a bed together his favourite jersey that now had his smell knitted into would have to suffice. Now Ron wore a pair of nicely fitted black jeans and black button shirt with a red under shirt giving him a very mature and in the eyes of the ladies sexy look. He hung his black leather laptop back over his shoulder by the handle with his hand while the other remained twiddling the ring that hung on a chain around his neck. He viewed the gardens like a hawk through his red tinted shades waiting for the one person who could brighten his day, the one person who he loved with all his heart and who loved him back, and was one day planning to slip that ring on his chain round her finger.

His prayers were answered as his face lit up as walking out the main doors over looking the courtyard was nun other then Kim Possible. She stood there cupping her hand over her eyes to shade her from the gleaming light of the sun that appeared as if it was shining solely on her '_She looked so cute like that' _Ron thought to himself. Kim too had given up her high school clothes to go for something more mature, she now wore short red skirt that only just made it to her knees along with a red blouse that was open and tied round her waist revealing a black under shirt, she was basically an opposite of what Ron was wearing, she soon masked herself with a nice pair of designer black tinted sunglasses and carried on surveying the yard firmly hold a ring which was hoped on a chain around her neck.

It was a college thing if two young students were planning on getting engaged they would get two rings and loop them through a chain giving it to there partners, this would tell any unwanted party that they were unavailable, Ron had presented Kim with hers the day he was accepted to Middleton college he was going to give it her anyway cause accepted or not no college was going to take Kim from him.

Kim's face beamed as she saw Ron leaning against the fountain in the courtyard. His blonde hair reflecting in the sun light, it was the last day college term for the summer and they had time to relax for a good few weeks giving them time to study for their exams, but Kim was planning more then just plain college study, she wanted Ron all to herself this summer so they could act like a real nineteen year old couple she was going to make a move on Ron if it killed her.

She ran up to him and threw her arms round him, he always finished his lessons before Kim and would wait for her outside for when her class would finish. She gave him a kiss on the lips and taking his hand they made their way to the car park where Ron had his brand new black 2006 Hamann Porsche 997, his parents had bought it him and it counted for his birthday presents for the next 20 years of his life which didn't matter to Ron this car was kick ass and really impressed the ladies, especially the one that mattered the most Kim.

They entered the car park and were shocked to see a monstrous figure standing in their wake. Its slimy massive arms dripping slime on the hood of Ron's car. "Gill is that you and…..What are you doing to my CAR?" Ron shouted not at all impressed, his beautiful paint job was getting ruined.

"Hey sqweeb how you been?" The monster stood there with an evil smirk on his face Kim and Ron had already taken a battle position.

"You made a big mistake messing with us and sliming up Ron's car Gill!" Kim shouted she liked that car and now it was a mess. Then Gill began to spit that nasty goo at them, they each rolled in opposite directions. Kim was sure Gill would go after her given that she was the bigger threat from the she was surprised to find Gill chasing Ron, then again the two did have history and she was still uncertain exactly why Gill was attacking them. She couldn't dwell on this for long as Ron was in trouble she quickly jumped back up and ran to his aid, although the skirt didn't make things easy for her.

Ron was running from the slime balls afraid of being turned into a mutant, he had already been a giant beaver and wasn't willing to take it further then that. He was backed into a truck Gill towered over him and brought one mighty claw down towards Ron who instinctively rolled under his legs, Gill slashed the truck to ribbons with one strike Ron quickly gained his footing and continued to run Gill pursued. Ron ran till he saw Kim running towards him and like they had mentally planned it Ron dropped into the splits while Kim flew over him in a flying kick towards his pursuer catching him in the face knocking the huge monster away.

She ran back to Ron who was picking himself up. Kim admitted that neither of them were wearing the right attire for this fight Ron's jeans really stricken his movement the same went for her skirt. Gill was back on the attack and all Kim and Ron could do but stand there ground, however Gill's attack was cut short by a bolt of light that hit him his right knocking him away. The creature gained his footing only to see a huge man with fiery red hair throw a massive punch at him.

When Gill's vision returned he noticed three huge men standing in his wake in matching uniform. Soon the auburn skinned leader pointed his finger towards to huge monster shouting "Team Impossible GO!" the other two responded to the order and attacked the slimy beast but didn't get much chance as Monkey ninja appeared out of nowhere and threw smoke bombs at their feet disguising their escape.

The three members jumped straight into the smoke waving it away to find nothing but air. They made their way towards the young couple who were picking themselves up dusting off Kim gave Ron a peck on the cheek and a reassuring smile which made all three men smile, it was about time those two got together. As they approached Dash Deman leader made his way to the front of the three "Are you two ok?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah we're fine. So what are your guys doing here?" Kim asked noticing the team in their Global Justice uniforms knowing they weren't here for a nice reunion this was business, world saving business and they were here asking for her help.

"Man did you see those Monkeys?" Ron asked slipping his shades back on.

"Yeah, but that can only mean Monkeyfist is helping Gill" Kim replied as Ron groaned at the very thought. "What is this? The I hate Ron Stoppable club or something?" Ron groaned.

"I'm afraid it's more serious then that Ron" Answered Dash as he checked the slime left on Ron's car.

"What do you mean?" Kim questioned raising an eyebrow as Ron handed her, her bag, when Burn cut in. "We have reason to believe that Monkeyfist hired Gill to take out Ron so he would be out of the way!" Kim gasped; someone was trying to take HER Ron away she was not going to let that happen.

"Out of the way for what? Doesn't Monkeyfist need Ron for his part of the Mystical Monkey Power?" Kim asked looking over at Ron who was trying to wipe the slime off his car, till Crash walked over.

"We believe that Monkeyfist has given up on that and is now focusing on attaining an ancient staff that will enhance his powers to new levels!" Kim grew very confused.

"Wait, I thought the goverment didn't believe in Mystical Monkey Power?" Kim asked thinking that Global Justice disbanded nonsense like magic.

"Weather or not this magic is real or not attempted murder is a crime and we can't let Monkeyfist obtain such a rare icon……" Crash explained till dash finished his sentence "….and if by some chance it is real we'll need Ron to help us, we would rather have him get this power then some mad man." Kim walked over to Ron holding her finger up. "Can you give us a moment in private?" Kim continued to walk over to Ron as Team Impossible left them alone.

Kim made her way over to Ron who had just finished wiping the last of the excess slime off. "So what's the plan KP" The blonde asked. Kim walked and gave him a hug; she felt she almost lost her Ron if Team Possible hadn't shown up who knows what could've happened. She pulled back leaving her arms resting her hands resting on his shoulders. "Well Monkeyfist is your enemy and he feels you're enough of a threat to try and take you out for good. It's your call Ron if you want to do this then I'm game" Ron looked into Kim's eyes which were beginning to mist, he could see that she was scared for his life, he placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer for a kiss which they shared for a few seconds. When they broke away Ron and Kim looked towards the three who had graciously looked away before they go an answer from Ron which was stern and bold, a very new look for him.

"We're in!"


	3. The Briefing

**I don't own Kim Possible or the picture this story is based on. I do however have the consent of Ziwu from that created the picture and a lot of the credit for this story goes to him. Ziwu you must have put a lot of effort into that pic so I'm putting all MY effort into this story. I hope I do it justice, again I don't own the Pic of KP, I just like to tell stories.**

Chapter 3

The Briefing

"We're in!" This was the response Team Impossible was expecting and hoping for.

"Excellent, go and prepare for pick up at 2100 hours" Kim nodded in agreement then looked over to Ron who held a very confused look on his face as she filled the gaps. "That's nine '0' clock cloak Ron." "Ohhhh" He replied, Ron was never good with the 24hr cloak. They jumped in to Ron's car and set off while Team Impossible waited for their transport to arrive.

Crash looked over to the leader Dash and had to ask. "Do you think it's true? You know with the magic and all?" Dash raised an eyebrow at his fellow crime fighters and could see the Burn was thinking the same thing, he looked towards the ground then brought his gaze down the road to where the black sports car had zipped off down "I'm not sure, all I can say is, if it is true we can't let Monkeyfist attain such a power and now that Gill is helping him we can only hope that Ron is up to it." Soon their hover jet flew over head and lowered a ladder as they prepped for one weird mission.

At the Possible home Ron had changed into his mission clothes which he kept a spare pair of at Kim's in case of a quick ready mission. He had changed in the spare room downstairs and now waited in the living room for Kim to come down the stairs.

An hour had passed and their ride would be there within roughly 15 minutes to pick them up, _where the hell is Kim _he thought to himself, sure she took her time to get ready but this was taking a while even for Kim. He decided to go and check on her, since no one else was home as the parents had gone out to dinner while the twins were at a sleepover left Ron sitting there twiddling his thumbs. He made his way upstairs and approached Kim's door thinking she would be racking her brain on whether she should wear her hair down or tie it in a pony tail, she was always so cute when she was like that one of the many reasons Ron loved her. Ron opened the door and found himself frozen in shock as he saw Kim. She was wearing just her mission pants, her top laid on the bed still folded, even though her back was facing the door, Ron had seen everything Kim had to offer in the mirror she was combing her hair in. Ron shot round so fast to turn his back to Kim you would have thought he got whiplash from the speed, he clenched his eyes hut so tight it hurt screaming nervously "I'm sooo sorry KP I….I….I didn't know if you ready or not and us being alone I couldn't ask you Mom to check on you and……" Ron carried on ranting till Kim cut him off.

"Ron. Ron! It's okay, relax would you" Kim stood up and walked up to Ron still refusing to put on her mission top. It had been her plan all along to have Ron 'burst in' and just so happened to see her like that, it was her first step in being closer to Ron, she one day realised that he has never seen her….naked before, was that normal for a couple their age _Most couples have gone all the way by our age _she thought to herself as she stopped right behind Ron with a look of regret in her eyes. "What are you afraid of Ron?" she asked while Ron refused to even open his eyes. "Why won't you look at me?" Kim asked sounding very innocent; she knew Ron was nervous so she didn't take it to heart when Ron wouldn't look at her.

"Afraid! I'm not afraid HA, why would I be afraid? I mean you're my girlfriend and I should be able to see you like this without freaking out……which I'm not by the way!" Ron WAS freaking out and Kim could tell, she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage them gently, she could feel his trembling relax a bit as he became comfortable by her touch, he let out a sigh, she wasn't buying it " 'sigh' I can't lie to you KP. I'm wigging out, it's just that……I've never been in a real relationship before this one and I don't want to make any mistakes and risk everything." He was cut cold when he felt Kim wrap her arms around his shoulders and her felt her leaning on his back as she whispered in his ear. "Ron I know your new to this and I understand but I…..I wanted you to catch me like this, now don't get the wrong idea this is just a….sneak peak, I don't think I'm ready for….that either not yet" Ron slowly opened his eyes but was yet to turn round, Kim continued "So will you please look at me before we have to go?" She gently held his head and turned him round. Ron had shut his eyes again till he felt he had turned 180 degrees, slowly he opened his eyes, at first he could only see Kim's mid rift which didn't bother him, he always saw that. His eyes began to follow up till he saw Kim in all her glory, he then looked deeply into her eyes, Kim knew that they had taken a big step in their relationship and it was good.

"You're Beautiful" He said lovingly as she stared back into his eyes. "Thank you Ron, I needed to here you say that." She kissed him lightly as they heard the sounds a jet hovering outside. "Now go and wait outside I got to through something on" Ron nodded and headed towards the door till he was stopped by Kim calling his name, "Ron…..I love you" Ron mouthed the same back and headed out, Kim giggled and blushed when she heard Ron cheer at the top of his lungs. She couldn't think of that now she had done what she had set out to do and now it was time to head out and get down to business. She threw her mission top on grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs.

She joined Ron outside and they boarded the ship via a rope ladder and it whistled off into the distance.

Inside Kim and Ron sat down with the rest of Team Impossible at an oval table as Dash stood up and walked up towards a white bored, pressing a button which dimmed the lights and activated a projector. "We have been tracking Monkeyfist's movement for some time and when his ninja monkeys broke Gill out we knew his plan was bigger then he could handle alone. We now have linked Monkeyfist to a series of crimes around the world……" Kim then interrupted "….and they all have one think in common?" Dash nodded and clicked the button once again.

"They all come together to give Monkeyfist the location of this……" just then a picture of a wooden Bo staff red tips Kim and Ron stared in ore at the digital drawing as Dash continued with his briefing, "This is only a digital rendition as no one has ever seen 'the staff of the Monkey King!" Kim and Ron raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look of confusion with each other; finally Kim decided to break the tension by asking. "So what is the deal with this staff?" Dash sat back down at the head of the table to continue "Well after we did a little studying of our own we discovered the legend behind this staff. It is said to enhance those with Mystical Monkey Power to a new power that of which would make them more powerful then any given man made thing on the planet!" Kim gasped then found herself asking. "So what do you need Ron for?" The team all turned towards Ron as crash who was sitting next to him spoke "Well we're still going on the theory that it's all nonsense, but in the case that it is possible Monkeyfist could attain this power we will need you Stoppable!" Ron leaned back against his chair from the comment "Why me?" Ron asked in a very nervous tone. Burn then took over the conversation.

"Thanks to the studies from the Ron factor project it was discovered that you too have Mystical Monkey Power. We need to find that staff before Monkeyfist does!"

"If it even exists!" Dash interrupted, Kim turned her attention back to the head of the table "You not a believer Dash?" The teen hero asked with a raised eyebrow, Dash stood back up and walked over to the board again. "You see the legend says that the Monkey King was a ruthless ruler who only cared about attaining more power when he became King he somehow created this Staff and infused his own power within it making it the greatest and most dangerous weapon around, but you see the Monkey King had a brother who was noble and true his name was Toshimu!" Ron gasped but no one noticed. Could this be the same man who founded the Yamunuchi School in Japan but how could that be, he let his thoughts rest as Dash continued. "Toshimu was just as powerful as the Monkey King and in turn created a weapon of his own this weapon was called………" Dash was cut off by Ron who intervened "……The Lotus Blade!" this caused everyone to turn towards Ron.

Kim looked at Ron in surprise she had heard him mention something about a Lotus Blade last year with that whole Yori thing but Ron didn't really talk about the time he spent in Japan only that he had saved the Lotus Blade and beat Monkeyfist who tried stealing it from the school that guarded it. Dash also looked surprised over at Ron "Ye….Yes that's right, but how did you know about the Lotus Blade it's only a Myth that we only caught whiff of during our investigation?"

Ron stood out of his chair and walked over to the nearest window, whatever this Monkey Staff was it was as real as the Lotus Blade and he had held that in his very hand, he had even made it transform into different weapons. The cat was put the bag Ron looked out the window with a serious frown telling the team everything. "Because I have held it in my hand and I have been to the school Toshimu founded and that now guards the Sword!"

"But if that is true, then that means Monkeyfist is on to something and that means……Oh no! We must stop him at all cost!" Dash declared now that the Lotus Blade was confirmed that must have meant the Staff was real to, and Monkeyfist knew of its location. Kim sprung up from her chair clenching her fists "Ok so we know what we've got to do. Find the Staff of the Monkey King and stop Monkeyfist from attaining the power. So where are we headed?"

All three members looked at each other and replied simultaneously "Asia!"

The plane flew off over the ocean and into the distance and headed to its destination where they would attempt to retrieve an ancient treasure said to be lost in Myth.


	4. A day in the Jungle a night in the sack

**I don't own Kim Possible blah blah blah, all that nonsense, we all know this so lets just get on with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

**A Trek through the jungle**

**A night in the sack**

Asia. A beautiful rain forest glistened in the sunlight as dew dropped from the leaves of the trees as the wild life went along with there existence. This peace was interrupted however by the forcing winds of a GJ jet hovering over an opening in the green wonderland. A hatch opened up revealing all five passengers, Team Possible and Team Impossible. The gang leapt out of the jet landing with a crouch on the soft ground shielding there eyes as the jet rose up and flew away. Dash at that pulled out a small oval device which began to ring and chime as he surveyed the area with it, slipping it back into his pocket turning back towards the team. "Okay there is some sought of residual traces of energy around here, so we will have to continue our search on foot."

"Just then Kim pulled out the Kimunicator on to Wade whose image was fuzzy but was still stable. "Wade can you confirm that?" The boy genius slammed his keys.

"Yep it is, but I've managed to bypass it for communication hang on a sec….." Wade typed a few more keys causing the image to become crystal as Wade continued "…..There, how is that?"

Kim smiled now that her computer friend was fully visible again "Spank in!" She pronounced with a smile. They continued onwards through the damp forest seeking the infamous temple where the ancient relic hid.

Many hours had passed and the sun was beginning to melt into the far off mountains causing a red glow to flood through the forest trees, the wildlife began to climbing into their nest preparing for sleep after a long day of hunting for food and surviving from the predators higher on the food chain. As team impossible cut down the opposing leaves in their path Kim and Ron followed behind to make sure there were no followers.

Kim made her way to the front of the group towards Dash to enquire something "Hey Dash how long till you think till we find this place?" Dash looked down at his hand held device which was telling him roughly where to go then redirected his focus on Kim.

"To be honest Kim we're not too sure where the old ruins are actually located, so we could be out here a few nights. I did say you should be prepared." Kim looked away, sure she and Ron had brought camping gear but she wanted to spend this time with Ron ALONE just him and her and she wasn't allowed that because some stupid duo of freaks who both shared the fact that they hated Ron wanted to choose now of all times to team up.

She looked back up towards the large auburn skin man "Don't worry we are prepared for a night in the jungle it's just……" she trailed not sure if she should reveal what she had planned but decided to whisper in his ear "I had liked for Ron and me to spend a little…..personal time together" she came back down and spoke normally "and I want to find this thing as soon as we can so I can have my Ron back" Dash looked down at her and couldn't help but smile lightly although it wasn't in his nature he found the fact that this young girl (who according to every villain and bad guy) was invincible had one weakness, a desire to be with Ron, the person she loved and he was happy for them.

As night began to set the group reached an opening Dash set raised his hand in command "Okay we're going to set up camp in that clearing over there" Dash pointed to another clearing a good 20 feet away as he turned his head towards Kim and Ron "You two set up here and we'll head out again tomorrow" that caught the attention of everyone till burn raised his hand like he was back in preschool "Yes Crash?"

The large blonde lowered his hand "I was just wondering sir, why are we having separate sites, wouldn't it be wiser to keep the team together?" Dash approached Crash who began to flinch slightly but was eased into relaxing when his leader smiled.

"A good point Crash, but I feel by having two sites if anything happens at one the other will be able to get ready to help, it best a small sum of us get surprised then all of us, wouldn't you agree solider?" Crash quickly stood back to attention.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir" Dash smiled, glad his way of thinking was comprehended by his fellow team mates. He then proceeded to look at Kim with a sly grin.

"I hope you and Ron get plenty of sleep tonight" Kim soon caught on to what he was doing remembering what she had told him earlier she wanted to thank him but before she could do anything Dash, Crash and Burn already were heading for the opening "Lets move out Team Impossible" Kim waited for the team to move into the scenes of the forest and out of ear shot of her before turning back to Ron with a slightly seductive look on her face.

"Well Ron, just you and me tonight" Kim said in a slyest style tone then Ron was used to.

"Well it's not like it's the first time we have had sleep in a jungle before right" he exclaimed as he began pulling out his sleeping bag and setting it down, he then picked himself up and stretched turning back to Kim "Well it's about 8 so I'm gonna get some fire wood and get some heat for our home from home" Ron proceeded to walk around the trees searching for discarded sticks and twigs (If there was a difference between the two Ron didn't know it).

"Our Home…" Kim repeated to herself Ron being too far out to hear, the very idea of them living together, she loved him with all her heart and the fact he said that made her just want to tear everything he had on straight away but she didn't want the first time to be there in such a dismal jungle surrounded by who know how many wild animals not to mention the three men only 20 feet away she pulled out her Kimunicator and turned her back on Ron so he couldn't see "Wade can you patch me through to Monique's computer?"

As Wade popped on screen he began typing "Sure Kim just give me a sec and…….done patching you through"

"Hey girl, what's up?" Monique asked with the usual enthusiasm that made her who she was.

"Hey Mon, here is the sitch, I'm in a rain forest with Ron and I want to take this chance to get more physical in our relationship…" she was cut off when Monique screamed in excitement.

"You mean you want to lose it there in the wild, very 'Amazon' Kim but very romantic, I mean in a beautiful rain forest of all places you go girl turn that boy into a man"

Kim arched an eyebrow in confusion at first "What are you talking about Mon? 'Amazon' and lose what…..? MONIQUE! I'm not planning that…..well not here, I just want to actually spend a lonely night with my adult boyfriend, but I think Ron is too nervous to make a move so I've decided to be the instigator I just want your help in telling me how I should go about it?" Monique rested her elbows on her desk and cupped her chin leaning in front of her screen thinking for a moment.

"You could just try sleeping with him" Monique answered simply.

"I just told you I don't want to do THAT here" Monique let out a giggle at her friends misunderstanding.

"No girl, I mean just sleeping next to him, all night you haven't done that before, it would be a big step and in such a beautiful place I'm sure it gets cold at night" Monique finished in a cheeky tone.

"It is getting a bit nippy" Kim replied in a tone just as cheeky knowing what she was getting at, she turned and looked at Ron who was now building a fire, he had gathered enough wood and after bunging them in a pile and laying rocks around the it so it wouldn't spread (a little trick he learned at Camp Wannaweep when he wasn't ducking plunger tipped arrows and avoiding free swim) was proceeding with lighting it. Kim turned her head back to her 'girlfriend' "Thanks Mon I'll take you advice Cya"

Monique giggled "Girl you always take my advice cause you know it's always right. See ya." The image dissipated and was gone as Kim placed the Kimunicator back in her pocket.

With the fire lit Ron was sitting in front of it warming his hands it was getting a little nippy. He then turned and noticed Kim was taking her pants off, he quickly averted his eyes _Why is taking her pants off it isn't really that warm_ Ron thought to himself unknown to him Kim was planning to use him to keep warm. Meanwhile Kim had secretly seen Ron avert his gaze which made her frown slightly but that wasn't going to stop her after that night he would not have a problem looking at her getting changed ever again she then slipped on some sleeping short and kept her mission crop top on as she slipped into her sleeping which she had placed next to Ron's.

Ron soon slipped into his sleeping bag and sitting up leaned over to Kim giving her a peck on the cheek "Good night KP" he lay down and rolled his back to Kim.

"Good night Ron" Kim soon realised this was her chance she scooped over to Ron with her arms still out of the sleeping bag she wrapped them round Ron's shoulders, but before he could say anything Kim cut in "Hey Ron can I ask you something?" She asked nestling her head in the back of his shoulder blade.

Nervously Ron answered "err, sure KP what's on your mind?" He decided to let the hugging thing go he did really like it.

"Am I attractive?" That was the most strangest thing Ron was ever asked especially from a girl like Kim he didn't get a chance for a response when she corrected her question "Let me put that differently, do you think I'm…..sexy?" A nervous sweat began to down Ron's fore head.

"Well your attractive Kim, your very VERY attractive….."

"But I'm not sexy?" Kim cut in, she knew Ron didn't mean that but the tone of sweet innocents in her voice was too much for him as he began to stumble over his words.

"Well to say your not se…se….sexy would be well I don't know, I think…..I…I…." as Ron continued on Kim thought he was sooo cute when he did that but the very fact he couldn't straight forward admit she was sexy like it was such a bad thing held back her giggle as she decided to get serious.

"Ron. What are you scared of?" this new question stopped Ron's babbling as he turned to her in confusion and blush as he noticed she wasn't an inch away from his face, separate sleeping bags or not that closeness made him feel like he was sharing a king sized bed with her.

"I'm not scared why would you think I'm scared of anything?" Ron began to deny but it failed as Kim simply raised an eyebrow not believing him for a second.

"Oh come on Ron admit it, you scared to see me a whole or be intimate with me. The closest we've ever been is the odd make out session we have and even when we started doing that you were nervous." Kim argued she wasn't shouting just stating a fact; she sighed and continued "Listed Ron I love you with all my heart, but if you can't bring yourself to be close to me then maybe we should really review this relationship." She was about to move away from her when she heard him sigh.

"'Sigh' Listen KP I love you to, it's just that. This the very first real relationship I have been in and your right I'm scared, but not of you I'm scared I'll make a mistake and lose you forever and…..and I just can't stand to lose you KP I….I'm sorry" Kim eyes began to swell up, Ron loved her so much he didn't want to risk it all for hormones. She then began unzipping her sleeping bag opening it up completely then she proceeded to unzip Ron's she spread it out making it the size of a double bed, she then kneeled over Ron's body who was still seeing where she was taking all this, she crashed down onto him bringing her now spread out sleeping bag over them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss filled with passion afterward nuzzling her head his chest. A very surprised yet satisfied Ron looked down at her and couldn't help but ask "What was that for?"

Kim slowly lifted her gaze into his placing him with another Kiss "Ron your so good to me, sometimes I wonder how I ever deserved a guy like you, I mean I know of guys our age who split up with the girlfriends because they don't get any but not you, you love me so much you…..oh Ron I love you so much" She held him tighter then had to say "Ron I want you to know that I have no problem with you looking at me in a whole" She then sat up again and now kneeling onto of Ron's stomach she slowly removed her black crop top and was surprised when Ron didn't turn away, maybe because he had already seen this at the house she then proceeded to take off his shirt, now he was blushing, Kim being shirtless was one thing but both of them. He went to shift his head to one side but Kim cupped his chin stopping him bringing it round to look at her "No Ron, not this time, I want this" She then lowered back into his embrace feeling their skin touch was amazing and a little overwhelming for Kim it was more then she expected as she gasped slightly but then relaxed in his embrace "hold me Ron and don't let go" Ron complied as his armed clenched firmly lovingly around her there she no longer felt like the teen hero who 'could do anything' this was her chance to feel like an ordinary girl who needed her man to make her feel whole that is what Ron did for her this was forever and as tears trickled down her face she decided to really enjoy this before they were forced to face Gill and possibly Monkeyfist again.

But for now it was about her and Ron and it was going to stay that way, as they slept together sandwiched in those sleeping bags drifting into a sleep they wish could last forever.


	5. The Monkey Staff, Lost for a reason

**Author note: Okay now that the couple fluff stuff is done time for the action.**

**And just in case you're wondering I DO NOT own Kim Possible. I know in the first chapter a mention this Fic is based on a picture well the picture is in the scene and FYI: It features the song I stand alone by Godsmack, That is my idea cause in looking at the pic Ron is doing just that so anyway read on and enjoy.**

Chapter 5

The monkey Staff

Lost for a reason

The sound of the awakening wildlife echoed through the utopia that was the rainforest, Kim could hear the chirping of birds on the far off cries from other animals the she could not recognise. That however didn't seem to bother her as she was lying there in Ron's arms where she had been all night. Ron was sleeping comfortably with Kim's head lying gently on his shoulders the world seemed to melt round him when she was that close because it was just him and her and that's the way he loved it.

Kim's eyes began to crack open letting the light seep in she then looked up to the three huge men in matching blue spandex surrounding them with their hands on their hips and a warm smile on their face. Kim let out a slight scream and pulled the cover right up to her nose, these three man were right in front of her and she was topless this did not look good. Ron soon opened his eyes on hearing the commotion and also saw the three visitors, noticing Kim had already ripped the cover off him to cover herself up Ron grabbed his discarded shirt and covered his bear chest like he was just as embarrassed. Before either of them could say anything Dash cut it "I take it you had a good night sleep you two?" All he got for a reply was a simple nodding of the heads from the two guilty teens. "Okay then we're all ready to go so get ready and meet us over at our sit when you all set to go." And with that Dash and is team left.

Kim and Ron sat there for a moment trying to comprehend what just happen, both were blushing like every drop of blood in their entire body's had rushed to their cheeks, soon the two them began to laugh at what had occurred. "Well Ron I guess we were asking for it I mean they were only over there" Kim exclaimed as Ron got up and began to rummage his bag. "What are you looking for?"

Ron had already placed his black mission top back in his bag as and pulled out a new top Kim's eyes shot open as Ron pulled out the new top which was like a jacket with the short baggy sleeves with the blue lining on the sleeves and an blue upside down T in the centre and a blue collar "Something tells me we're going to need the new battle suits" as he zipped up the new top right up the blue within the new out fit lighted up for a few moments showing activation then went dim again, he then went and threw Kim her newly improved battle suit, it was basically a crop top version of her old battle suit except the white was now black and the light blue was a navy blue like Ron's she quickly shot her hand out of the covers and grabbed it then quickly retreated back into the seclusion of the sleeping bags Ron raised an eyebrow and chuckled "now who is the nervous one?" that earned him a scowl look from Kim.

"If it was just you and me Ron but Team Impossible is right over there" she pointed out as she slipped on the crop top zipping it up and leaping out of bed as the top lit up.

"Funny that didn't seem to bother you last night" Ron said with a laugh he always thought Kim was so cute when she was nervous like that. "You were a bit of a bad girl" Ron's tone was very cheeky and Kim was glad to see Ron loosen up a bit as he growled with arrousment, but she wasn't going to let him beat her in playful Banta.

She slowly walked up to him with more of a swing in her hips then usual, she walked and pressed into Ron's body and started drawing circles on his chest, she then peered in close and began whispering in his ear. "Well if you liked that just imagine what I'm going to do when I have you….all….to….my…self" she broke up her sentence to making it sound very seductive causing Ron to blush like there was no tomorrow. As Kim pulled back and noticed the rouge tone that taken Ron's cheeks she smiled and planted a kiss on his lips "Your getting better Stoppable, but out of the two of us I'm still master of seduction" She said with a giggle.

"I guess I can live with that" Ron replied still not able to get rid of his blush.

After they had gathered their equipment and met with Team Impossible they were back on the trail following the path they were given by Dash's hand held device. They soon came to a fork in their path and stopped, Dash tapped on the screen as the image went fuzzy "I…don't know what's happening I can't get an image there is some kind of interference"

Kim pulled out the Kimunicator to call Wade but even after he had cleared up the image where ever they were it was giving even her bad transmission as a blurry image of Wade popped up. "Wade what's going on?"

"Kim……the……….Tem………close……" Wade was then cut off completely Kim tapped the single button of the device with no response, Crash inspected both devices.

"From what I can tell there is some residual energy which is much more potent here then when we first landed"

"Well what about what the smart kid was trying to say…." Burn interrupted "He was trying to tell us something"

"'Kim, the, tem, close' could he have meant the temple?" Dash pondered to the others

"How would the temple be able to cause such interference?" Burn asked scratching his chin. Soon Ron, who spent the whole time looking down each path, turned to the rest of the team.

"We're getting closer" Ron's statement turned heads as he looked serious more then they were all used to. "The power of the Monkey Staff is what is causing all this I…..I can feel it, I don't know how but I can you got to believe me" Dash soon walked over to Ron and placed his hands on the blondes shoulders.

"We do believe you Ron, in fact we were counting on this scenario, that if the power was real and you could clarify it and you have, now we know that it is a real threat."

"Okay so the power is real how we gonna find it I mean we have two roads to go down and no idea which one to take?" Burn exclaimed Ron simply walked over towards the fork and pointed to the right going road.

"This way" Kim walked to his side and took his hand in hers.

"Lead the way Baby" the group continued with Ron leading.

Unknown to the five hero's they are being stalked by a pack of ninja monkey that are swinging in the trees as the evil duo of Monkeyfist and Gill followed on foot too far for them to be heard but close enough see the team of five do gooders and where they were going. Suddenly Gill gets impatient "Monkeyfist why don't we just jump them now we'll have the drop on them and they won't see it coming?"

Monkeyfist in his calm compulsion simply carried on walking with his hands behind his back spotting Gills patient slipping "Please Gill why should we waste time mindlessly searching these jungles when Ron can find the power for us?" He replied with an evil grin that was not lost on him.

Gill raised an eyebrow "I don't get it if you want Ron dead why are we letting him find the Staff and if he can 'sense' it like you say can't you too I mean you do both posses the same power don't you?"

"Monkeyfist chuckled resting a hand on his partners shoulders "Yes and no Gill, you see when that buffoon jumped in the middle of the Jade Statues he took the remaining Mystical Monkey Power within them and with it the ability to search for the Lotus Blade, and when I sent you to destroy Ron Stoppable I knew you world never be able to do it because I had already calculated that Global Justice would have been hot on your trail therefore leading Ron to this place.

Gill scratched his head then his blood began to blood to boil "Wait, you mean to tell me you sent me after the sqweeb knowing that Team Impossible was tracking my moves what were you thinking!" Gill screamed as he grabbed the scruff of Monkeyfists KI. Monkeyfist simply smiled and drove his fist straight into Gill's stomach, the heavy impact winded the large monster making him stumble back a few steps, all this time Gill assumed he could squash this monkey freak when all the time it was he who was being looked down at, Gill flinched as Monkeyfist approached.

"Do not worry Gill my ninja were there to bail you out weren't they, besides even if you were going to kill the boy then my ninja would have intervened. If anyone deserves to Kill that blubbering idiot it's me and with the Staff of the Monkey King now come we are losing ground." Monkeyfist continued on with Gill following but keeping his distance, he grew a knew fear for Monkey's himself after that little number and that he would rather work with Monkeyfist then against him.

Once again the sun was begging to set and it looked like another day without results, until a strange mist began to consume the air around them the Kim did her best to wave away the strange occurring fog but to no avail it stuck to the air "What's going on?" She asked having no reply she clinged onto Ron's arm so she wouldn't lose him, she felt his muscles tighten and his fists clench, he could feel something was not right.

"We're here" He announced as he walked straight ahead Kim clinged on tight, she couldn't see a thing yet Ron was walking like it was clear as day. The rest of the group closely followed till Ron stopped dead in his tracks looking up with a smile he turned back to the other who were still very confused "Here it is, the lost Shaolin Temple of the Monkey King" Ron presented as Dash moved to the head of the team.

"How can you be so sure?" Dash questioned whilst trying to fan the fog himself "I mean there is nothing here!" Ron passed him and Kim walking slightly behind him not holding on as Ron had removed her. He joined his hands almost in prayer then spread them out to either side causing the fog to part as if a massive wind had swept through and pushed it away "Ok maybe there is" he said with a slight modesty as he did feel quite silly at the time.

The Temple was a sight to be hold in the bask of the warm setting sun it almost looked untouched as if had only just been built. They all marvelled except Ron as he continued knowingly walking through the grounds of the ancient temple.

The sun had now completely dissolved into the mountains as the jungle revealed in the darkness of night. The five had stopped out side the biggest building in the temple, they all stood at the bottom of the steps for a few moments to just take in the site of it they oared as it towered over them it was beautifully carved and built certainly worthy for housing a weapon of a King. Ron was the first to begin the ascent up the steps he was soon followed by Kim and the rest of Team Impossible, Kim clung back on to Ron's arm, as beautiful and romantic the setting could have been the history of the building creped her out and Ron seemed to be the only one of them all who didn't fell out of place.

Ron felt Kim clutch dearly to his arm and he smiled warmly as they continued through, however a burping sound could be heard from behind them Ron snapped his head around as he noticed Team Impossible were trapped in some sought of brown goo, it didn't take him long to figure out that it was the same Goo he was forced to wash of his beautiful car that day Gill attacked him, as his gaze moved towards the entrance he could see another brown splash of goo heading his way, he was about to push Kim out the way but she beat him to the punch, Ron fell to the ground as he watch Kim get caught in the sloppy goop she wasn't going to like her new top getting messy on her first mission using it. Ron sprung up to help her when he was cut off "Ron no! Forget about us their here for the Staff go and get it hurry!"

Ron simply nodded and ran off down the hallway. Monkeyfist who had spotted him turned to Gill with a more out of control tone "You idiot you missed the buffoon! Now he is off to get the Staff you HAVE to stop him! GO!" Gill picked himself up and ran passed the slimy prisoners.

Kim and the rest of them tried struggling Burn tried so hard he ended up falling on the floor and got stuck (A real Ron Stoppable move on might say) Kim tried her best to struggle through her slimy bounds stating one very clear fact "I don't want to be a mutant!"

"Don't worry Kim" Dash began to comfort "During Gill's capture the scientist removed the glands in his body that transmit his DNA code on to others, if I'm correct this just must be an adhesive that Gill can still produce.

As Kim breathed a sigh of relief she found herself gasping again as Monkeyfist walked right up to her reaching into the slime and in one of her pockets he pulled out her laser lipstick which she was rummaging for and threw it to the ground so she couldn't attempt to free herself, he then decided to take this time to brag "So Kim Possible here we are again, how have you been?"

Kim focused her sights on the Monkey man responding with just as much cheek "Oh you know keeping up with school work 'trying' to date my boyfriend but you nut jobs can't seem to leave us alone!" She scowled as Monkeyfist chuckled lightly grabbing her chin with one of his furry hands.

"Oh that's right you and that fool are dating aren't you yes it's all over the news. You're a bigger power couple then Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston.

"Except we're not going to end up like they did!" Kim announced knowing she was with Ron for the long haul.

"No, your going to watch him die, then your going to join him in the next life so at least you'll be together…..forever!" Monkeyfist brought his head uncomfortably close to Kim's _what the hell is he doing _She thought surly he wasn't going to sneak he was getting to close; she was going to get one from a genetic freak.

**Meanwhile**

Ron was running down the corridors as fast as his legs could carry him. Luckily the battle suit top he was wearing was built to boost his endurance making like a Duracell battery; he keeps going and going and going. He could hear the sound of squishy foot steps closing in on him as he continued to follow his gut almost like he was being drawn to some place.

Then he found it, the room shinned in his face like nothing else on earth, he made his way closer to it and soon found himself staring down at the staff, the digital rendition he saw at the briefing was nothing near as spectacular as the real thing, for one thing the wooden staff in the picture had red tips while the real one was red in the central holding area of the Bo. Ron slowly walked up to the staff and began to reach for it till he could hear a slow deep squeaky breathing coming from behind him; he turned around to see Gill in the doorway supporting his weight on the frame "Your dead sqweeb!" The lizard man declared.

"Tell me Gill, what do you get out of this, what is Monkeyfist going to do for you?" Ron asked, it was a fair question after all. Gill just laughed and stood up to his full 7 Ft height as he answered in a sick tone.

"Well I thought I was getting the chance to kill you, but Monkeyfist has given me the consolation prize, he wants you head him!" Ron tilted his head slightly wondering what his old camp buddy was thinking till he was informed "I get Kim Possible, you little girlfriend!" Ron gasped as Gill began to lick his lips "and you know what he said I can have as much 'fun' as I want before I kill her, a body like that a bet is tight. Ronnie, Kim and I are going to have a hell of a time!"

Ron grew furious hearing Gill speak of the one he loved like this it was UN acceptable. He turned back around and grabbed the staff with both hands, a surge of warmth flushed through his hands and threw his body he couldn't believe it as his whole body felt like it was about to explode, until the tension came down and Ron could feel himself take control. He stood there with this great weapon in his suddenly he felt Gill grab his shoulder, but before the huge monster could make a move he felt Ron hand grab his and apply an amazing amount of pressure, Gill cringed it was just like Monkeyfist when he grabbed him. Ron proceeded to lift his claw off his person and push him back into the doorway. As he turned around he looked over Gill's shoulder and saw Monkeyfist moving to close for comfort on his girl. Suddenly he flew at Gill with a huge kick getting him smack in the face.

Monkeyfists face was barley an inch from Kim's when a huge slimy body came hurtling towards him at an alarming rate sending both he and the discarded green body down the steps and into the courtyard out side the main building.

Kim was amazed at what she seen but even more amazed and relieved when a familiar blonde haired brown eyed boy with a Bo staff came flipping over her shoulder and down the steps in a single move only to land on one knee using on hand to support hi body while the other rested the staff across his shoulder blades. Kim couldn't help but blush it was like her knight in shining armour had come to her rescue just like in her old fairy tales (Which in fact was half true as Ron's battle suit was now glowing from the massive energy that flooded his body)

Ron slowly rose to his face with a stern look on his face as he shouted to Monkeyfist and the heavens "GET YOU HANDS OFF MY GIRL!"


	6. Shaolin Showdown

**Authors Note: At the beginning of my fic I mention it was based around a picture and by Ziwu, well this is the chapter to visualise the pic so read on and tell me what you think.**

**Once again I don't own Kim Possible or the Picture, I also do not own the song I stand alone by godsmack (which I like to imagine is playing in this chapter)**

**I just like to tell stories. **

**Chapter 6**

**Shaolin Showdown**

Monkeyfist slowly began to open his eyes but find himself trapped on a huge slimy body, as he slid out from under the unconscious he looked back towards the temple where a blonde haired boy stood strong and firm with the staff of Monkeyfists desire in his hand, as he heard his nemesis shout "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL"

The Monkey man soon rose up and stared into the eyes which were keened onto his he couldn't but feel nervous as he felt the warm energy resonate off the boy's body as his suit glowed in the blue light. Clouds had now formed over the temple grounds as a heavy rain poured down onto the occupants soaking them from head to toe. Monkeyfist threw his fist out towards the new threat "NINJA MONKEYS ATTACK!"

Suddenly jumping out of every shadow and hidden space possible an army of ninja monkeys honed in on Ron with graceful accuracy while he stood there waiting. Rufus saw the attack and decided it was his master's fight, the naked mole rat leapt out of his pocket and rushed over to give his female human a hand picking up the laser lipstick which he found discarded on the ground he jumped onto Kim's shoulder and began zapping away.

A group of five monkeys made an attack, Ron simply stared at them and in one swift move swung the staff over his head with both hands and used swept all five monkeys with one blow knocking them away with great strength, Monkeyfist couldn't help but admire the shire power the boy had been given from the weapon of an old king. Ron soon continued on his onslaught of the Monkey ninja knocking them all away as they came at him the groups got bigger and bigger going into the dozens attacking at once. A group of six monkeys lunged at Ron while ten more ran up behind him, using the staff Ron hurtled the front six over his head causing them to take out the ten behind him, the two remaining carried on charging till Ron kicked himself back to his feet and swept the ground from under them. While Ron's back was facing him Monkeyfist ran with a silence that a ninja was famous for, Ron however must have gained an extra sense when he held that staff as he instinctively spun round and pelted the genetic man with the staff which he was so desperate to obtain sending him hurtling back, that distraction was all some random monkey ninja needed as it leapt up and landed on Ron's shoulders grabbing the staff and trying to pry off him. Ron looks over to where Gill was lying to notice he was no longer there.

Gill had snuck round behind Ron and while the ninja had a hold of him and spat a large amount of brown sludge directly at Ron knocking the staff out of his hands causing it to slid along the ground towards Monkeyfists feet.

Ron grabbed the ninja on his shoulders and threw him away making a brake for the staff, but he was too late as Monkeyfist had already picked up the staff and was holding it over his head. "At last I have the staff of the Monkey King, now grant me the power within!" Ron stepped back as the same energy ran through Monkeyfist as it did him when he held the staff. A red mist began to resonate around the new staff wielder, Ron couldn't be what he had let happen, Monkeyfist had the power as well and the staff, there was no way he could beat him now it was over Monkeyfist had won.

His regrets were cut short as Monkeyfist charged at him with the great staff knocking him high into the air and onto the roof of the temple, Ron landed with a huge crash on the slippery tiled root top as the fat rain continued to pore down. Finally free Team Impossible subdued Gill and bound his mouth to stop any unwanted spitting as Kim made a break for Monkeyfist but found herself grabbing air as the simian man leapt right over her and joined Ron on the temple roof.

He began to go at Ron with his weapon of choice knocking him from one end of the roof to the other, Kim flinched with every impact she couldn't stand to see her Ron be hurt like this. She pulled aimed her fist towards the roof and fired a line with a suction cup towards the building, it caught on to the tiles just by Monkeyfists feet and she began to zip line up, however when Monkeyfist saw this he smashed the tiles causing the red head to plummet to the hard wet ground, he then went back to beating Ron. Ron did his best to block the attacks but found himself ducking and rolling out of the way with little success only to meet another thundering blow with that accursed staff and another.

Ron then found his head and shoulder and one of his arms hanging off the edge of the building as Monkeyfist stood over him with a maniacal smile on his face as he slowly raised the staff above his head "It's over Ron Stoppable…..and to think if you weren't such a buffoon in losing the Lotus Blade you may have had a chance" that caught Ron's attention as he stared up at his monkey foe.

"First off I didn't lose the Lotus Blade it was Fukashima and secondly what do you mean may have had a chance?" Monkeyfist smiled with confidents as Ron looked up at him with his famous confused look on his face.

"As I suspected, the Lotus Blade is the only weapon strong enough to match the staff of the Monkey King, that is why I went for the Lotus Blade first but now that it's lost I don't need to worry about. GOODBYE RON STOPPABLE!"

As Monkeyfist gained leverage preparing his strike Ron thought back to what Sensei had once said to him "So long as your heart remains pure, the Lotus Blade will always know the way home" at the time Ron thought the home was the Yamanuchi School then remembered something else Sensei had said "You and the Lotus Blade are collected by Destiny" then it struck him, the home of the Lotus Blade wasn't the school, it was him. He then focused all his might in hopes to call it like he did back in Japan.

Meanwhile in Japan the Yamanuchi School, Sensei was standing out side of the temple where the Lotus Blade rested in safety, until Yori came running out of the temple "Sensei, you were right, the Lotus Blade is glowing and twitching, I had to seal the latches and restrain the case so it would not fall off its pedestal."

The wise man simply stroked his beard and proceeded into the Temple and approached the case of the magic sword which was chain to its pedestal and shaking violently barely being held in place, Sensei walked up to the case and released the ties that bind "What are you doing Sensei?" Yori demanded as the sword burst out of its prison and hovered in mid-air whilst glowing.

"It is time Yori, Stoppable-San needs the Lotus Blade to defeat Monkeyfist and now he is ready. Go Lotus Blade return to him and help bring your sister home!" The sword responded by shooting past the two and flew into a bright blue spin as it hurtled off into the distance.

Back at the Shaolin Temple Monkeyfist could see Ron's eyes were shut; he couldn't blame him for not wanting to see the end. Then he brought the staff down in full force, Kim and the rest of Team Impossible covered there eyes they couldn't watch but there was nothing they could do. As the impendent blow struck down a huge light blinded everyone for a moment, Kim did her best to look but the light was too intense until it began to dim. When Monkeyfist opened his eyes from the burning light that had now dissipated and was shocked when he saw it, instead of Ron's beaten head at the end of his weapon it was nun other then the Lotus Blade chiming against the Monkey Staff. By now everyone was gazing at the sight in ore "What is the meaning of this?" Monkeyfist demanded.

Ron replied by pushing Monkey fist back to the peak of the temple roof top and jumped up to join him. "The Lotus Blade! But I thought it was lost forever?" Monkeyfist demanded as he stared into the keen eyes of Ron Stoppable.

"The Lotus Blade and I are collected by Destiny, at first I wasn't sure was that meant but now I do and now, you're going down!" Monkeyfist flinched at the surprising comment coming from his blonde haired foe. The Monkey man then took up a fight stance as the fat rain continued to beat down on his person as Ron did the same. Kim found a way up to the roof and quickly ran over only to be stopped by Dash.

"What are you doing? Let me go, we have to help Ron, let go!" Kim struggle as Crash and Burn joined in the restraining but the surprisingly strong girl was proving more difficult to handle.

"Kim please calm down, this isn't our fight anymore" that was enough to stop Kim's struggling and stare up at Dash in a strange confusion as the dark skinned man seem to be so sure about what he was saying.

"What do you mean? Ron can't fight Monkeyfist alone, he needs me…..he needs us!" Dash decided to let her go as he explained to her his reasons.

"Kim we have predicted this possibility that Monkeyfist would obtain the Staff and we knew if the legend was true Monkeyfist would be unstoppable. So we actually went to the ancient scrolls that foretold of all this happening, and from looking at the setting the scrolls were dead on"

"What's that supposed to mean 'dead on'?" Kim questioned with an even more confused tone, it wasn't like everyone believed in this whole fate and destiny thing they worked for a government organization and the idea of Magic and stuff just seemed too far fetched.

"You see we research for every angle, it's what makes us the best. We anticipated the possibility that all this turned out to be more then just a myth. You see Kim the ancient texts speak of a man not quite man not quite Monkey who would threaten the safety of the Staff and that the only one who could stop him was unstoppable with the Lotus Blade"

Kim thought for a few moments and found a problem with Dashes theory "Wait, who is unstoppable?"

Dash began to awkwardly scratch the back of his head "Well we have reason to believe that the ones who wrote these scrolls had bad hand writing, because thanks to digital enhancing we have discovered that it is in fact Ron Stoppable"

"WHAT!" Kim gasped "You mean to say that all this has been arranged by fate? Even the part about Ron using the Lotus Blade?" She was surprised even more when Dash nodded in agreement. She then looked back up at Ron who like his simian foe hadn't moved an inch, they just stared at each over with burning eyes, Kim knew it wasn't her fight so she did the one thing she knew she could do, she cheered Ron on. "RON! I know you can beat him! So take him down and comes back to me I have faith in you Ron so GET HIM!"

That was all Ron needed to hear as he gripped the Blade and lunged at Monkeyfist who returned the threat by charging. As they impacted another huge burst of light shot out until the force drove the two apart again, they weren't separate for long as they began attacking each other with a grace and swiftness that would make a ballet seem uncoordinated, they moved within the others swing and blow ducking and weaving yet at the same time attempting a counter strike. Ron took a swing for Monkeyfist's head but he ducked into a crouch and made a sweep for his legs but Ron jumped over the staff, as he came down he went to strike Monkeyfist, but he held the staff over his head with both hands to block, that collision caused another burst of light to shot out of the two great weapons.

Soon however Monkeyfist overpowered Ron and pushed him back, in that time Ron was trying to shake it off Monkeyfist struck him causing Ron to lose focus as Monkeyfist knocked the Lotus Blade from his hands as gravity pulled it to the earth stabbing itself into the ground by Kim's feet. Another blow to the face caused Ron to lose balance and slide down the roof top and found himself hanging off the edge by his one hand. He looked up the rain beating down his face as Monkeyfist stood over him and raised the Bow over his head. "Even with the Lotus Blade, you are still no match for me! It is over Ron Stoppable! YOU LOSE!"

Kim grabbed the Lotus Blade and ran at the building screaming with all her might. "RON CATCH!" She threw the Blade as hard as she could, Ron used the distraction and all his strength in his one hand to hurtle himself into the air, grabbing the Lotus Blade in mid air and landing behind Monkeyfist, as the hairy man spun round he saw the Lotus Blade swing down and deliver an impact so large it sent Monkeyfist souring to the ground. As he opened his eyes he was welcomed by the gleam of the Lotus Blade his neck felt the pin of its sharp tip.

Ron stared down at Monkeyfist as the rain began to dissipate; he kicked the Staff away and manages to get out one word "Booyah!"

Team Impossible walked over and bound the Monkey man picking him up as much as he tried to resist Monkeyfist managed to halt them long enough to ask the blonde haired Monkey master "HOW? How were you able to beat me? I'm the more skilled fighter, I spent my life studying Tai-Ch'ing-pep Qwar and to be defeated by a Buffoon like you!"

Ron moved to an inch within Monkeyfist's face with a stern look on his face "Because you don't have what I have"

"And what is that?" Monkeyfist impatiently asked.

As Kim approached Ron moved his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close before replying "You don't have someone to love and cheer you on all the way. That's why you can never win Monkeyfist because you will never know the strength that can come from someone believing in you." Monkeyfist grunted as he was dragged off by Crash and Burn. When he was removed from the temple and out of sight, Ron began to wave from side to side until he lost balance and his whole weight fell upon Kim.

"RON!" She yelled as she saw Ron lose consciousness and fall upon her, she was able support his weight but Dash quickly took Ron's other shoulder in support.

"It's okay Kim he is just tied, and who can blame him, let's let him rest for now" Dash was surprised when Kim moved Ron away from Dash's hold. "It's okay I don't mind helping"

"That's fine Ron is my Boyfriend, and I don't feel like I helped him like I should and I want to support him all the way" As Kim carried Ron off on her own, Dash couldn't help but smile as he saw what he could only describe as true love.


	7. A good nights sleep

**Authors note: Ok once again I DO NOT own Kim Possible and I never will. This is just a nice fluffy ending to my Fic so enjoy.**

Chapter 7

A good night's sleep

It has been two days since the great battle between Monkeyfist and Ron and now the two great weapons were mounted and protected at the Yamanuchi School, Kim and Ron decided it was best to take it without Team Impossible as it would threaten the secrecy of the great school and they could not, would not do that.

The day started off very nice as Kim and Ron walked over that wooden bridge leading them to the school, Ron presented Sensei with the Lotus Blade and the Bo Staff of the Monkey King and a great celebration took place that lead them straight into the night, since it was too late to get home the two were forced to spend another night together not that they minded of course.

They both lay there on the mats which would have been so uncomfortable if they didn't have each other to hold in this cool night. They had gone in their mission clothes and but hadn't planned on the overnight stay, as Ron lay there in nothing but his mission cargo pants the bandages from his wounds showing. His injury's consisted of slight bruising and scraps, his mid rift and right shoulder were bandaged and a large square plaster on his right cheek covered the wound from Monkeyfists last hit. Kim was also wearing her mission cargos as well as a training bra which she wore on missions, her little surprise in the rainforest was just a treat and it was quite cold. She lay there with her head resting on his chest, she refused to sleep as she enjoyed Ron's embrace too much to let her sleep force her to miss it.

She heard the creaking of insects chirping in the night air, damn she had nodded off but from looking out of open window it was either very late or very early as it was still dark outside. Her eyes remained closed until she decided to slowly crack them open and look at her boyfriend; he always looked so cute when he slept. When she opened her eyes however she noticed Ron wasn't asleep, he was awake with one arm around Kim's waist and another pillowed behind his head as he stared keenly into the ceiling, He didn't even notice Kim's eyes had opened and were now fixated on him, he soon felt the warm red fire hair rubbing into his chest as Kim made her awakened presence known. He looked down at her, the spectacle of her large green puppy dog eyes as they stared back up at into his, he could've looked at her like that forever till she eventually broke the silence. "Can't sleep?"

Her words were soft yet sweet as he kissed her on the forehead "I just can't believe of all that's happened. I mean who would have thought me Ron Stoppable could take on a hoard of Monkey ninja, Gill and Monkeyfist all in one night?"

Kim lifted her head up and kissed him lightly on the cheek "I would have" her words earned her a confused look from Ron "Ron I've always believed in you to do anything, but even I tried to rush to your rescue when you were standing there staring at Monkeyfist if Dash hadn't stop me I would never seen you in action, you were……amazing Ron"

That was enough to make Ron blush, Kim had given him props before but she never used the word 'amazing' Ron brought the hand behind his head and wrapped it round Kim's body pulling her in closer "I never would have done it without you Kim" now Kim was posing a look of confusion, she thought how could it be thanks to her she didn't really do anything apart from sleep with him topless in the forest, Ron was soon to explain "All I could think of when I stood there staying at him was what he was going to do to you if I lost to him and I weren't going to let him hurt you I……I couldn't let that happen I love you KP"

Kim's eyes began to swell as she looked up into his "I love you to Ron"

They lay there for the rest of the night not sleeping just holding each other knowing that no matter what they would always have on another for all time.


End file.
